marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man 3 (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * * Villains: * ** ** ** Extremis Soldiers *** *** *** Numerous unnamed soldiers * * Other Characters * * * * * Extremis test subjects ** ** * Roxxon Oil Corporation ** Thomas Richards * S.H.I.E.L.D. * The Avengers * Mrs. Davis * Gary * Thor * Chitauri * Locations: * * * * ** * ** *** **** ***** *** **** TCL Chinese Theater *** Neptune Net Bar ** , ** , ** *** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Vehicles: * Air Force One * Audi R8 e-tron * The Roxxon Norco | Plot = Tony Stark recalls a New Years Eve party in 1999 with scientist Maya Hansen, inventor of Extremis- an experimental regenerative treatment intended to allow recovery from crippling injuries. Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian offers them a place in his company, Advanced Idea Mechanics, but is turned down. Years later, Stark's experiences during the Chitauri invasion on New York are giving him panic attacks. Restless, he has built several Iron Man suits, creating friction with his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. A string of bombings by terrorist the Mandarin, has left intelligence agencies bewildered by lack of forensic evidence. When Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is badly injured in one such attack, Stark overcomes his stupor and issues a televised threat to the Mandarin, who responds by destroying Stark's home with helicopter gunships. Potts and Hansen, who had come to warn them, survive the attack. Stark then finds himself in rural Tennessee after his artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S. followed a flight plan from Stark's investigation into the Mandarin. Stark's experimental armor lacks sufficient power to return to California, and the world believes him dead. Teaming with Harley, a precocious 10-year-old boy, Stark investigates the remains of a local explosion bearing the hallmarks of a Mandarin attack. He discovers the "bombings" were triggered by soldiers subjected to Extremis, which at this stage of development can cause certain subjects to explosively reject it. After veterans started exploding, their deaths were used to cover up Extremis' flaws by manufacturing a terrorist plot. Stark witnesses Extremis firsthand when Mandarin agents Ellen Brandt and Eric Savin attack him. With Harley's help, Stark traces the Mandarin to Miami and infiltrates his headquarters using improvised weapons. Inside he discovers the Mandarin is actually a British actor, Trevor Slattery, who says that he is oblivious to the actions carried out in his name. The Mandarin is a creation of Killian, who appropriated Hansen's Extremis research as a cure for his own disability and expanded the program to include injured war veterans. After capturing Stark, Killian reveals he is the true Mandarin; he has kidnapped Potts and subjected her to Extremis, intending to infuse her with super-human abilities and turn her against Stark as leverage to gain Stark's aid in fixing Extremis' flaws. Killian kills Maya when she has a change of heart about the plan. Killian has also manipulated American intelligence agencies regarding the Mandarin's location, luring James Rhodes—the former War Machine, now re-branded as the Iron Patriot—into a trap to steal the armor. Stark escapes and reunites with Rhodes, discovering that Killian intends to attack President Ellis aboard Air Force One. Remotely controlling his Iron Man armor, Stark saves some surviving passengers and crew but cannot stop Killian from abducting Ellis. They trace Killian to an impounded oil-drilling platform where Killian intends to kill Ellis on live television. The vice president will become a puppet leader, following Killian's orders in exchange for Extremis to cure his daughter's disability. On the platform, Stark goes to save Potts, and Rhodes saves the president. Stark summons each of his Iron Man suits, controlled remotely by J.A.R.V.I.S., to provide air support. Rhodes secures the president and leads him to safety, while Stark discovers Potts has survived the Extremis procedure. However, before he can save her, a rig collapses around them and she falls to her apparent death. Stark confronts Killian and traps him in an Iron Man suit that self-destructs, but fails to kill him. Potts, whose Extremis powers allowed her to survive her fall, intervenes and kills Killian. After the battle, Stark orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy each Iron Man suit under Operation Clean Slate protocol as a sign of his intention to devote more time to Potts. The vice president and Slattery are arrested for their crimes. With Stark's help, Potts' Extremis effects are stabilized, and Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. He pitches his obsolete chest arc reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man. In the present, Stark wakes up Dr. Bruce Banner, who fell asleep listening at the beginning of Stark's story. A final title card reads Tony Stark will return. | Cast = *Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as Iron Patriot / Colonel James Rhodes *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Ben Kingsley as The Mandarin *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Paul Bettany as J.A.R.V.I.S. *James Badge Dale as Eric Savin *Ashley Hamilton as Taggart *Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *William Sadler as President Ellis *Miguel Ferrer as Vice President Rodriguez *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Dale Dickey as Mrs. Davis *Adam Pally as Gary the Cameraman *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner Wang Xueqi and Fan Bingbing portray Doctor Wu and his assistant in scenes shot specifically for the Chinese version of the film. Wang makes two brief appearances as Dr. Wu at the beginning and end of the film. Stan Lee cameos as a beauty padgeant judge. | Notes = * The film will also be available in RealD 3D, Digital 3D and in IMAX 3D. * Although Jon Favreau did not return to direct Iron Man 3, he still appears as Happy Hogan. * Wang Xueqi was initially reported to be playing a character named Chen Lu, better known in the comics as the supervillain Radioactive Man. * The film was under the working title, Caged Heat. This name has also been used as a distribution alias for the Iron Man 3 digital content packages. * Earned $174.1 million in the US during its first three days in theatres, scoring the second-highest opening weekend of all time behind Marvel's The Avengers. Videos ---- Iron_Man_3_Trailer New Trailer Exclusive |Trivia = * Director Shane Black previously directed Robert Downey Jr. for the 2005 noir comedy Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. * This is the first stand-alone Iron Man film and the second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe in which Samuel L. Jackson does not appear as Nick Fury. * At 130 minutes, this is the longest stand-alone Iron Man film. * Happy Hogan addresses a secretary (who is off-camera) by the name of "Bambi". In the comics, Bambi is the first name of Stark's longest-serving executive secretary, Bambi Arbogast. |Future = * According to director Shane Black, Robert Downey, Jr.'s contract with Marvel Studios, which expires after the release of Iron Man 3, may be extended in order for the actor to appear in a second Avengers film and at least one more Iron Man film. He said: "There has been a lot of discussion about it: 'Is this the last Iron Man for Robert Jr.?' Something tells me that it will not be the case, and he will be seen in a fourth, or fifth." Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige has said that the character of Tony Stark will continue to be featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe regardless of Downey's involvement. Downey has since said he is open to extending his contract, stating he feels "there's a couple other things we've gotta do" with his character. Black told the Independent that Downey will officially return as Stark for a fourth film. | Links = * Marvel films * Official Iron Man 3 Trailer }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Marvel Studios Category:Spoilers Category:Roxxon Corporation (Earth-199999)/Appearances